the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Middenheim
Den frie rigsstad Middenheim er en rig, magtfuld og umådelig gammel fæstningsby, kejserlig bystat og kurfyrstendømme, der kroner toppen af et vældigt bjergmassiv beliggende i det østlige Middenland i det nordlige Imperium. I Imperiet kommer den kun efter Altdorf (og Nuln, selvom ingen middenheimer vil indrømme det) i magt og vælde. Byen er en af de ældste, største og mest betydningsfulde i Norden, Imperiet og den Gamle Verden generelt: den er en gammel kejserby, er det ubestridte arnested for ulricanismen, residensby for den mest trodsige kurfyrster, centrum for det nordlige vejnet og ledestjernen for nordlig politik og kultur. Middenheim er et selvstændigt kejserligt fyrstendømme direkte under hans majestæt kejseren og regeres af Boris 8. Tödbringer af huset Hanau. Foruden kurfyrstens palads domineres byen suverænt af ulricanismens vigtigste helligdom: det Hellige Tempel, der i sig selv er en fæstning midt i fæstningen. Beliggenhed Middenheim ligger som en ø omkranset af storhertugdømmet Middenland og der Drakwald, hvor hovedvejene mellem Altdorf og Vizima, Marienburg og Talabheim mødes. Byen breder sig over et vældigt plateau flere mil på tværs, der stejlt rejser sig 500 fod over det omkringliggende landskab, og kan kun nås ad en af de fire vældige og fortryllede viadukter, der alle leder til en mægtig befæstet port. Distrikter Middenheim udgøres af et væld af forskelligartede kvarterer, der af administrative årsager er samlet i en række større distrikter. Der Palastbezirk Middenheims paladsdistrikt ligger i den nordlige ende af byen og er, som navnet antyder, domineret af storfyrstens palads Schloss Lichtenfels, et monumentalt og tungt bevogtet paladskompleks, der omfatter storfyrstens personlige residens, kapel og bibliotek, kurfyrstendømmets centraladministration og højesteret, hovedkvarteret for Panterens Orden, og en lang række adelige og funktionærers kontorer og boliger. Øst for paladset ligger den adstadige og meget velholdte Königsgarten, der tidligere var storfyrstens personlige park, men som nu er offentligt tilgængelig. Den sydlige del af distriktet udgøres af den vældige Kriegsplatz, der lægger rammer til militære opvisninger og andre offentlige begivenheder. Pladsen er et par fod lavere end de omkringliggende gader og udsmykket med 42 statuer af hæderkronede bysbørn. Pladsen er et knudepunkt ved byens store karneval hvert andet år, hvor bl.a. fyrværkeri og skøjteløb er blandt attraktionerne. Grafsmund-Nordgarten Grafsmund og Nordgarten er to velhavende beboelseskvarterer placeret mellem paladsdistriktet og Vesterport, hvor byens rigeste lever. Grafsmund, der ligger tættest på paladskomplekset er det rigeste af de to, og stedet hvor byens adelige har deres store og pralende huse og palæer. Kvarterets hovedfærdselsåre er den smukke boulevard Unter den Eichen, langs hvilken bygninger som Kejser Nicholas’ Krigsskole og Statsoperaen ligger. Nordgarten er hjemsted for de mest velhavende købmænd og andre medlemmer af det nyrige borgerskab. Deres huse er generelt nyere end dem i Grafsmund, om end de ingenlunde er mindre overdådige i deres fremhævning af rigdom. Ulricsmund Ulricsmund er et middelklassekvarter, der ligger mellem Kurfürstenpark og Nordgarten syd for der Kriegsplatz. Dets navn kommer af, at Ulrics Hellige Tempel - et enormt kompleks halvvejs mellem en katedral og et citadel - ligger i dets sydøstlige hjørne. En lang række andre af byens fornemste templer ligger ligeledes i Ulricsmund. Selvom de ikke er så storslåede som de i Grafsmund eller Nordgarten er husene i Ulricsmund fortsat store og komfortable. De ejes primært af byens anden rang af købmænd, velhavende håndværkere og en række præster. Freiburg Freiburg ligger mellem Königsgarten og Kurfürstenpark og er et kvarter med brede, grønne gader og velholdte huse. Selvom det ikke er så storslået som Grafsmund med de aristokratiske palæer er Freiburg ikke desto mindre et tiltalende og velhavende distrikt. Dets primære udmærkelse er, at det er hjemsted for mange af byens akademikere, intellektuelle, troldmænd og præster. Byens berømte universitet Collegium Theologica er at finde her såvel som Sigmars Katedral, hjemsted for primark Georgius, og det Hermetiske Laug. Kvarteret har mange gader og stræder fyldt med boghandlere, antikvarer, antikvarer, forhandlere i magiske ingredienser og lignende forretninger. Særligt berømt er Gyldenstræde (Goldene Gässchen), der er et knudepunkt for alkymi i hele den Gamle Verden. Kvarterets cafeer og værtshuse er populære steder at mødes for studerende og intellektuelle, hvor de kan diskutere magi, videnskab, politik osv. Kurfürstenpark Kurfürstenpark er byens største grønne område og er placeret nogenlunde i midten af byen omgivet af en bred boulevard med træbeplantning i begge sider kendt som Ringstrasse. Haven er åben døgnet rundt og et populært mødested blandt byens borgere. Den indeholder en stor kunstig sø med spektakulære springvand og en lang række væksthuse med eksotiske planter. Parkens sydøstlige hjørne danner ligeledes ramme om det enorme og meget populære amfiteater Bernabau Stadion med 20.000 siddepladser og 20.000 ståpladser. Neumarkt-Osttor Neumarkt ligger modsat Altmarkt på den nordlige side af den store vej, der leder ind i byen fra Østerport. Oprindeligt blev der kun handlet med håndværk mens Altmarkt specialiserede sig i fødevarer, men med tiden har Neumarkt ekspanderet til nærmest at handle med alt. Der er stadig de hævdvundne gader, der specialiserer sig i et enkelt håndværk som eksempelvis Schmiedstrasse, Schneiderstrasse, Schreinerstrasse og Gerberstrasse, men flere og flere handlende er begyndt at gøre sig i kød, frugt og grøntsager - til deres naboer i Altmarkts bestyrtelse. Osttor har en ganske anderledes personlighed. Det løber fra Østerport hele vejen til Königsgarten og er byens kulturelle og underholdningsindustrielle kvarter. Jo længere nord, man kommer, desto mere sofistikeret og kultursnobbet bliver underholdningen. Arketypen på det højkulturelle Middenheim er det Kurfystelige Musikkonservatorium. Altmarkt-Altquartier Altmarkt og Altquartier er to kvarterer i byens østlige del syd for Østerport. Trods navnene er der intet der tyder på at de er ældre end resten af byen. Altquartier er et lavere middelklassekvarter med livlige, men overbefolkede bindingsværkshuse. Byens myndighed har givet en række bygherrer og boligspekulanter licens til at renovere bydelen. De planlægger at gentrificere området ved at sanere bygningerne og sælge dem som boliger for den voksende middelklasse. Hvad der skal ske med de snarligt fordrevne indbyggere, der bor der nu, er der ikke nogen der har tænkt længe over. Altmarkt er et kvarter præget af varehuse og markeder, hvor varer, der passerer gennem Østerport, bliver købt og solgt. Die Wynd Die Wynd ligger i byens sydøstligste hjørne mellem Altmarkt og Südtor og består mestendels af håndværkeres værksteder og købmænds varehuse. Håndværkerne bor som regel ovenover eller i forlængelse af deres værksteder og der er få huse uden en tilknyttet forretning. Die Wynd er et nøgternt kvarter bygget til at være funktionelt snarere en dekorativt. Südtor-Ostwald Kvartererne Südtor og Ostwald ligger på hver sin side af Sønderport og hører til byens fattigste og mest overbefolkede. Selvom den mangler Altquartiers omdømme er Ostwald kendt som et midtpunkt for kriminalitet og det rygtes, at meget af Middenheims lyssky undergrund er flyttet til bydelen i takt med at Altquartier gentrificeres. Byvagten kan da også bekræfte, at der er fundet flere lig i Ostwalds gyder end normalt, og der går spekulationer om, at en bandekrig finder sted mellem indfødte og tilflyttere. Selvom Südtor ikke er rigere end nabokvarteret er det udadtil mere respektabelt. Bygningerne er beskedne, men nogenlunde rene og overordnet velholdte. Der Handelbezirk Handelsdistriktet består af de tre kvarterer Vogelsang, Finkenberg og Hahnwald, der tilsammen udgør byens ubestridte kommercielle centrum. Finkenberg og Hahnwald er næsten udelukkende kommercielle bygninger fyldt med kontorer, skrivestuer, bogholderier, varehuse og enkelte værtshuse og gæstgiverier. Vogelsang er det primære beboelseskvarter for mange af distriktets købmænd. Områdets mest markante bygninger er Købmændenes Laug og Handrichs og Issaries’ templer. Westtor-Südgarten Westtor og Südgarten dækker området på begge sider af vejen, der leder ind i byen fra Vesterport. Begge er middelklassekvarterer med forretninger, værksteder og varehuse. Südgarten tager sit navn fra parken Hirschgarten, der ligger i dens sydlige ende, og har bredere gader end sit søsterkvarter. Westtor er strengt taget to separate kvarterer hhv. nord og syd for Vesterport. Det nordlige er mere åbent og huser mange templer eksempelvis das Liebfrauenkirche helliget Shallya. Det sydlige er tættere befolket og summende af håndværk og handel.Category:Middenheim Category:Ulricanisme Category:Imperiet Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Bystater Category:Kejserlige fyrstendømmer Category:Kurfyrstendømmer Category:Von Hanau